


Not A Princess

by RayByAnotherName



Series: BMBLB Week 2019 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: First day of Bmblb Week is Atlas Ball. The Not-Princess of Menagerie meets a beautiful woman in a golden tuxedo. 588 words.





	Not A Princess

Blake stood tall between her parents as they were introduced. The crier got their titles wrong - her father was a Chief, not a King, but here in Atlas they didn't seem to know the difference. So she spent the evening being called 'princess' and 'your highness' while people stared openly at her ears. 

"My dad says as long as you don't stab them with a fork, you're successful." 

Blake turned towards the voice, cutting off some bumbling duke. Her eyes landed on a gorgeous blonde leaning against a pillar. Wild curls framed a kind smile and continued down a curvy body that was clothed in a golden tuxedo. 

"I'm Yang." Purple eyes landed on golden ones. Blake startled. No one had actually managed to make eye contact with her tonight. 

"Blake." She offered a hand as Yang moved closer. She shook it, hand clasping Blake's tightly. "Are you from Atlas?"

Yang snorted, her hand dropped as she shook her head. If the head shaking and hand gestures didn't communicate her distaste, her faking gagging would have. 

"That's a no then."

"I'm from Patch," Yang smiled again as her hands rested on her hips, "The most awesome duchy in all of Vale." Her eyes crinkled as she smiled. 

Blake could feel the pride immenating from Yang, "I don't believe I'm familiar with it, I'm sorry." 

"That's okay," Yang waved away her apology, "That just means you get to the discover the glory first hand." Blake was starting to wonder if the woman ever stopped smiling. She kind of hoped not. "What about you? Where are you from?"

Blake blinked. Her head tilted to the side, "Menagerie." 

"Oh! You're the new princess then?" Yang grinned when Blake scowled. That damn smile was now a teasing smirk, 'Don't like the title eh?"

"My father is the Chief of Menagerie, not the King. He was voted in." Blake explained with a huff. 

Yang nodded, "Still makes your a princess, essentially." Blake took in a breath, ready to argue. "Princess is just a title to remind people you're important anyway, it's not like it means anything." 

"Oh." Blake blinked again. Yang, it seemed, was quick good at shocking her. She cleared her throat as Yang looked off above her shoulder. "What's your title then?"

"Don't got one," Yang shrugged, she nodded towards something over Blake's shoulder, "My little sister's the Duchess of Patch though, so… I'm basically a knight." 

Blake looked over her shoulder to see a bubbly girl with dark hair gesturing wildly as she spoke with the Schnee sisters. Yang's smile was almost feral as she watched the younger Schnee sister stomp away. 

"Well…" Blake looked back at Yang. "Would you like to dance?" 

Yang blinked this time. Blake's lips quirked when she did. Yang recovered quickly though and she dropped into a deep bow, "I'd love to, my princess." 

"Just Blake is fine," Blake rolled her eyes, but took the hand Yang had offered. The walked onto the floor as the violins began to play something just this side of fast. 

Yang rested both her hands on Blake's hips as the music began, "Where's the fun in that?" Blake found herself laughing for the first time that night, and when she stopped Yang's eyes were focused wholly on her face, a light blush rising to her cheeks. 

"What?" Blake asked, she looked sideways. Yang chuckled. Her eyes came back to the blonde. Her own cheeks reddened at the intensity of Yang's gaze. 

"You just look so beautiful when you laugh."


End file.
